Generally, since a navigation system receives Global Positioning System (GPS) information from a GPS receiver only once per second, screen update due to vehicle movement is performed only once per second despite operating at high speeds.
A conventional navigation system has a problem that a movement distance of a vehicle is reflected once per second since the GPS information is received once per second even when the vehicle moves a long distance each second. The conventional navigation system also has a problem that driving of the vehicle may not be smoothly expressed since the screen update is performed once per second.
Accordingly, a method of moving a location on the navigation system to be close to an actual location of the vehicle is required.